Un cuento de navidad al estilo Megaman x
by Hiyori Mei
Summary: Wa! Mi primera publicación/Un cuento de navidad con Zero...¿Que pasaría si al espadachín vinieran a visitarlo los 3 fantasmas de la Navidad?...¿logrará cambiar?-Dejen reviews! Completo!/Warning!: Aviso en el 5 cap para quienes quieren leer más de esto. :D
1. Una visita inesperada

Wa!

_Hiyori_: Aquí estoy, por primera vez publicando un fanfic o/o, aunque no es el canónico porque tengo uno escrito por ahí. Espero que aquellos que lo lean les gusten esto que escribí. Trata sobre navidad y pues…el título lo dice todo, modificaré un poquitín la personalidad de algunos personajes pero no será casi nada. Habrá un poco de parejas…

_¿?: _¡Hey! Empieza de una vez antes que aburras al público.

_Hiyori:_ ¡Bien! Pero da el mensaje primero, Marino.

_Marino_: *ajum, ajum* Hiyori tiene que decir que los personajes y la trama de "Un cuento de navidad "y "Rockman X" pertenecen a Charles Dickens y Capcom respectivamente y todo aquello que aparezca en este fanfic que tenga dueño es propiedad del autor…

_Hiyori:_ Eso… y ¡Empecemos de una vez!

* * *

**Un cuento de navidad al estilo Megaman x**

**Cap.1: Una visita inesperada**

* * *

Otro día en la Base Hunter. Pero no un día normal, no señor. Ese día era especial. Y era especial porque ese día era… ¡Navidad!

Todos los reploids de la Base caminaban atareados con adornos propios de la fecha en la mano, llámense coronas, guirnaldas, luces o campanitas, buscando donde colocarlos. Otros llevaban bandejas con dulces en diversas formas como regalos o muñequitos, con dirección a la sala principal.

La sala principal estaba totalmente decorada, no había ni un solo rincón que no tuviera algún adorno. En el centro, había un gran, GRAN árbol navideño siendo colocado por los hunters, algunos de los cuales necesitaban escaleras para hacerlo.

-A la izquierda, con cuidado-dirigía Signas, moviéndose de un lado a otro observando cada ángulo del objeto. El árbol se tambaleó -¡con cuidado dije!

-¡Calma Signas!-exclamó X en la base del árbol.

-Sí, no creo que te haga bien renegar-rió Axl sobre una escalera.

- ¬¬# Muy gracioso Axl –respondió el Comandante.

El árbol llegó a sostenerse completamente y los hunters se alejaron de él para dar paso a otros reploids que se acercaron a adornarlo.

-Navidad, Navidad…Blanca Navidad…-cantaban Alia y Pallete, con algunas esferas en la mano-…es un día de alegría y felicidad…-

-Ya dejen esa canción-reprochó Layer-han estado cantándola desde que se levantaron.

-¡Pero es linda, Layer!, no puedes negar eso-exclamó la pequeña rubia.

-Pallete tiene razón-secundó la chica de rosa.

Layer suspiró profundamente. Era verdad que la canción era hermosa… ¡pero escucharla tantas veces ya exasperaba!

-A propósito… ¿saben dónde está Zero?-preguntó la pelipúrpura.

Las otras dos navegadoras se encogieron de hombros.

-Creo que yo puedo responder a esa pregunta, Layer-dijo alguien tras ella.

Las chicas dieron vuelta para encontrarse con X y al lado de él, a Axl con un tazón de plástico lleno de dulces de toda forma y color que comía tranquilamente.

-Zero está… él está entrenando-

Axl soltó el tazón esparciendo los dulces en el piso, las jovencitas por poco sueltan las esferas. Está por demás decir que se sorprendieron.

-¿Entrenando?-preguntaron a coro.

-Sí.

-Pero… ¿no irá con nosotros?-preguntó el pelirrojo-Faltan alrededor de tres horas…-

-El reploid del buster suspiró antes de responder la pregunta.

-Es que a él no… no le gusta estas fechas…-

-¡Pero X! ellos querían verlo-exclamó Alia.

-Lo sé y no quiero imaginarme la decepción que se llevarán al no verlo con nosotros… pero es poco más que imposible que valla…-explicó X.

Los hunters bajaron la mirada, tristes y decepcionados. X sabía la razón por la cual Zero odiaba esa fecha pero era seguro que no lo diría…

-Hay…hay que prepararnos para ir-dijo Axl fingiendo una sonrisa encaminándose a salir, siendo seguido por los demás.

* * *

Esquivó. Esos hologramas eran demasiado lentos y era seguro que no le asestarían un golpe. Con su sable partía a todo aquel que se acercaba, cuando de pronto todo se detuvo.

-Programa de entrenamiento finalizado- se escuchó la voz de una computadora.

Zero salió del cuarto de entrenamiento. Fijó su vista en la decoración del pasillo en el que se encontraba, todo lleno de guirnaldas y coronas navideñas.

-Navidad…bah…tonterías-

Caminó hacia su habitación, para él, en particular, no había nada bueno que hacer.

-Hm… deberían investigar acción maverick en lugar de estar celebrando-Zero se acercó a la puerta de su habitación y entró, no se quitó la armadura, señal que dormiría en la cápsula de hibernación y no en su cama.

Antes de entrar en la cápsula, alguien tocó la puerta del cuarto. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió un poco por quien vio tras ella.

-¿Zero?

-¿Qué deseas, Layer?

-Ehh…-la reploid se sonrojó un poco -creí que tu… podrías…-

-No- interrumpió Zero.

-Pero ni siquiera lo he dicho…-

-Sé lo que dirás… algo con respecto a las fechas…dicen lo mismo-contestó el rubio.

-Pero se supone que es un tiempo de celebración –reprochó ella.

-No me interesa celebrar, Layer-respondió fríamente el de rojo.

-P-pero Zero…-comenzó la navegadora.

-Buenas noches-finalizó él cerrando la puerta.

-Zero…-murmuró Layer antes de retirarse.

El espadachín entró en su cápsula sin encenderla aún. Miró al reloj que estaba en la pared, cerciorándose de la hora que era.

-Siete de la noche… hm…supongo que no importa-

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en dormir.

* * *

-¡No voy a salir con esto, Pallete!

-¡Vamos Axl, te ves lindo!

La adolescente navegadora jalaba al pistolero para que saliera del la habitación en la que se encontraba.

-Está bien…está bien-cedió el de la cicatriz.

Pallete retrocedió, alineándose a Alia, X, Layer y Signas.

Las tres navegadoras llevaban unos vestidos, semejantes a los que llevan los duendecitos de navidad, con todo y sombreritos; X llevaba la vestimenta de Santa Claus y estaba un poco sonrojado.

-Signas, ¿no deberías llevar tú este traje y esta bolsa en lugar de ir con tu armadura?-preguntó el chico Santa dejando el pesado saco en el suelo-¡Tú eres el Comandante!

-X…-Signas enumeró con sus dedos -Primero: soy muy grande para entrar en ese trajecito, segundo: ellos saldrían corriendo al ver que Santa Claus creció mucho y tercero: esa bolsa no pesa tanto para ti ¡eres un reploid!

El reploid ahora vestido de rojo y blanco puso pose pensativa.

-Está bien Signas, tomaré en cuenta tus puntos…-

Unos pasos lo distrajo. Era Axl que salía por fin de su escondite.

Unos minutos de silencio precedieron a unas sonoras carcajadas de reploids exceptuando a Pallete y Axl.

-Jajajajajajaja…-

-¡Cállense!- gritó un sonrojado Axl.

-Sí, cállense, yo diseñé ese traje-exclamó Pallete.

El reploid azul marino llevaba una polera, un pantalón, un gorro y unos zapatos verdes, las dos últimas prendas terminaban en una punta un tanto curvada.

-¿T-tú lo hiciste Pallete?-preguntó aún sonrojado Axl.

-Sí, estoy seguro que a ellos les encantará y creí que a ustedes también-La chica bajaba el volumen de su voz un poco molesta.

-Vamos Pallete…-dijo Alia

-Sí, no está tan mal- secundó X.

- Bien…supongo que esperaremos algunas horas ¿no? -preguntó el más alto de los hunters -Aún es muy temprano...-

-Sí-respondieron a coro los demás.

-Entonces seguiremos adornando el árbol-finalizó Pallete alegremente siendo seguida por los demás, un poco avergonzados de andar así.

* * *

-Zero…

El reploid en la cápsula escuchó su nombre a lo lejos, más no hizo caso. Ahora sí que le había dado sueño.

-Zero…Zero…¡Zero!-

Esta vez el espadachín se levantó de golpe, malhumorado. Intentó mirar el reloj, pero su vista estaba borrosa.

Al desviar la mirada detectó un brillo inusual, se levantó guiado por un poco de curiosidad. Nuevamente escuchó que lo llamaban.

-Zero…

-¡Ya basta!-exclamó exasperado el reploid, con los ojos entrecerrados -¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

-Ya tranquilo…cálmate-dijo la luz disminuyendo su brillo.

El reploid rojo quedó sin aliento al reconocer bien la voz y la silueta de aquel ser, al tiempo que habría bien los ojos.

-T-tú eres…-

-Así es Zero…soy yo…-

La luz avanzó descubriéndose por completo.

-¿TÚ?...no puede ser…

-Sí Zero… ¡Yo soy tu padre!

-Ehh...Primero: dejemos Star Wars de lado ¿bien? .Y segundo…qué bueno que por fin te encuentro, me debes muchas explicaciones y además de aclarar un par de cosas contigo-Zero lo miró con el seño fruncido y puños cerrados.

-¿Eh?... ¡Espera!...concentrémonos en el tema ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo Willy nervioso.

-Está bien…-se resignó el reploid- A propósito…¿Por qué llevas eso?-

El fantasma de Willy miró a las cadenas que señalaba Zero.

-Estas son el producto de todas las malas acciones que hice cuando vivía, el producto de mandar a mis robots a que destruyeran ciudades matando a muchas personas, de la envidia que tenía del viejo Light. Todas las verdaderas atrocidades que cometí…-explicó con pesadumbre.

-No tan verdaderas como las galletitas que me dieron las chicas y que hacen ver espejismos-

-¡No soy una fantasía Zero!-exclamó el ex-científico- Debes cambiar pues no creo que quieras llevar estas cosas para toda la eternidad en cuanto partas de este mundo igual que yo…-

-Soy un reploid, no muero de vejez…-

-Entonces te eliminarán en una guerra…

-¡Me convertiría en elfo!-

-¡Basta Zero!- exclamó exasperado el fantasma- Al grano…no debes despreciar la navidad… ¡vive lo que yo no viví por mi orgullo!

El reploid del sable dio vuelta apretando los puños

El espíritu se alejó de Zero, aumentando nuevamente su brillo.

-Será la última vez que me veas…esta noche vendrán a visitarte tres espíritu más: uno que te mostrará las navidades pasadas; otro, la navidad presenta y finalmente, uno que te enseñará tu navidad futura.-explicó.

-¿A media noche?-preguntó el reploid dando vuelta nuevamente.

-No…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque la autora celebra navidad a media noche y no tendría sentido…-

-¿?-

/_Hiyori:^^U_/

-¡Ya no preguntes más!…-

-Bien, bien…y entonces… ¿ya te vas?-Zero señaló la puerta.

-Zero…es la última vez que te veré…recuérdalo…Espera a los demás espíritus…-

-Hm…E-espera… ¡aún no aclaro cosas contigo!-Zero corrió hacia Willy que comenzaba a desaparecer.

Muy tarde. El espíritu desapareció por completo y Zero terminó chocando contra la pared del frente.

-¡Auch!-

Dio vuelta y al ver que no había nadie…- Extraño… a lo mejor fue de verdad una alucinación…Creo que no debo comer nuevamente esas galletitas.

Se aproximó a su cápsula entrando en ella para dormir nuevamente…

* * *

_Hiyori:_ ¡Bien! Acabé…el primer capítulo, aunque creo que estuvo un poco corto.

_Marino:_ Me gusta esto… ¿Quiénes serán "ellos"?... Hiyori espera que usted le deje algún review de este capítulo… ¡se sentirá muy decepcionada si no lo hacen!

_Hiyori:_ Marino tiene razón… Por favor dejen algún review, continuaré muy pronto. Despídete Marino.

_Marino_: Hasta luego…nos veremos muy pronto y espero que tengan algo bueno para robarles…

_Hiyori_: ¡Marino!

_Marino:_ Bien, bien…

_Hiyori: _Hasta pronto lectores^^ (si es que llega alguno).


	2. ¿Navidades Pasadas?

Wa!

_Hiyori_: Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de este fanfic… ¡Marino, ven aquí y di lo que te toca!

_Marino:*_/apareciendo a mi lado/ Bien ahí voy … Hiyori tiene que decir que la trama de "Un cuento de navidad" y "Rockman X" pertenecen a Charles Dickens y Capcom respectivamente y lo que aparezcan en este fic y tenga dueño es propiedad de su autor… ¿contenta?

_Hiyori:_ Sí y también quiero agradecer a Silerius, Hijirai y Fairy Servent por sus reviews *snif* me hace feliz que alguien lea este fanfic ;_;

_Marino:_ Sí ¬_¬ yo aclararé este fanfic… Lo que está en letras cursivas es lo que ven el espíritu y el personaje principal, excepto los diálogos y apariciones de Hiyori y en negrita cursiva algún recuerdo…

_Hiyori:…_Porque no habrá un título de "Flashback" para algo tan pequeño… ¡Y empecemos el segundo capítulo!

* * *

**Un cuento de navidad al estilo Megaman x**

**Cap. 2: ¿Navidades pasadas?**

* * *

El reploid de roja armadura dormía tranquilamente en su cápsula, no podía calcular el tiempo que había pasado desde que el espíritu de su padre había venido en una inesperada visita. De pronto, un brillo parecido al que había visto antes de dormirse apareció, solo que más fuerte, por lo que tuvo la necesidad de abrir los ojos.

-… ¿Quién eres?-

-Te daré una pista… ¿Acaso él no te dijo que me esperaras?-preguntó la luz.

-Ah… ¿El "Espíritu de la navidad pasada?"-respondió incrédulo- De verdad debo dejar de comer esas galletitas…-

-No Zero, no soy una alucinación producto de las galletitas, soy yo el que te mostrará tus navidades pasadas-explicó, despareciendo el resplandor.

-¿Middy?-se sorprendió el cazador.

-Ehh… pues sí…es que… no había otro que hiciera este papel…-

-O.o

/_Hiyori:_ n_nU además que me cae muy bien… /

-Bueno, entonces… ¿Qué harás, para mostrarme mis anteriores navidades, eh?-preguntó el rubio, resignándose a ir con el ser que tenía delante.

-Solo toca mi mano...-

El fantasma extendió su mano hacia Zero y este la tomó. Un potente resplandor lo obligó a cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos se vio recorriendo un túnel de luz, miró hacia su acompañante esperando una respuesta.

-Estamos haciendo algo como un viaje en el tiempo… llegaremos muy pronto- dijo el espíritu de Middy

Luego de unos minutos de viaje, el ya fastidioso brillo, hizo que ambos viajeros del tiempo se cubrieran los ojos. Al instante escucharon unas voces que les llamaron la atención.

_-¡Vamos de una vez, se acabará la fiesta!_

_-¡Déjame tranquilo, no me jales así!_

_-_¡¿Qué es eso?-exclamó sorprendido Zero

El reploid de rojo veía algo que no se esperaba realmente. Ahí mismo, al frente suyo, estaba ÉL MISMO, siendo tirando del brazo por su amigo azul, X; en un pasillo todo decorado que anunciaba la fecha. Al parecer, lo que veía era algo que había pasado hace mucho, poco antes que la primera guerra maverick se iniciara, y antes que Sigma se volviera en contra de los hunters. Se acercó hacia la visión aún sorprendido.

-¿Ustedes me explicarían qué significa todo esto?

Nada. El X que veía continuaba jalando a ese Zero haciendo, según él, caso omiso a las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el seño, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva al espíritu que tenía atrás suyo.

-Zero, yo solo te muestro sombras del pasado… ellos no pueden vernos ni oírnos-explicó el fantasmita.

El espadachín volteó nuevamente la mirada hacia la escena que tenía en frente suyo. El espíritu tan sólo imitó la acción del rubio.

_-Sé que no te gusta ir a esta clase de celebraciones-el bombardero azul continuaba jalando a su amigo-… ¡Pero esta es de la navidad!-_

_-¿Y?-Zero se dejaba jalar por su pequeño amigo. _

_-¿¡Cómo que ¿"Y"?- X soltó abruptamente al de rojo, casi haciéndolo caer-... ¡Por favor Zero!, ¡la navidad es una época de celebración y unión! -_

_-…-_

_-…-_

_-Bien, iré…-suspiró el reploid de roja armadura._

_-¡Sí!, ¡Logré convencer a Zero! ¡Logré convencer a Zero!-exclamó felizmente el pequeño reploid, saltando alrededor del espadachín_

_-X… ¿Cuándo piensas madurar?-_

_-Hm… no lo sé… quizá cuando bajes a las fiestas sin refunfuñar jejeje- rió X._

_-¡Hm!... entonces vamos; como tú dices,…- Zero sonrió de medio lado- se acabará la fiesta._

_-¡Vamos; Sigma ya está dando el discurso!- El pequeño hunter volvió a jalar a su amigo._

_-¡Te digo que no me jales!-_

-Je… al parecer antes eras mas sociable-comentó el fantasma al ver salir del pasillo a los dos reploids.

-Tan solo con X, él estaba bajo mi mando y terminó siendo mi mejor amigo- explicó sonriendo de lado el hunter de rojo, inmediatamente se puso serio- ; sin embargo, aún no pienso lo contrario sobre la navidad, es una tontería…

-¿Qué te parece si vemos algo más?-Preguntó el espíritu de Middy, interrumpiéndolo.

Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta, tomó rápidamente a Zero de la muñeca y otra vez el irritante resplandor en conjunción al túnel aparecieron.

-¿Es necesario pasar por estos fastidiosos brillo?-preguntó un tanto molesto Zero.

_-_Sí, pero tranquilo pasa muy rápido-

Lo dicho se cumplió… al instante.

-¿Lo ves?, ya llegamos… ¡Mira!-exclamó el pequeño fantasma señalando a donde veía.

Zero volvió su vista a lo que indicaba el reploid fantasma. Otra vez se vio a él mismo en un pasillo de la Base Hunter de brazos cruzados, el lugar estaba bellamente decorado, pero el Zero que veían no prestaba atención a esto.

-Hm… ¿Cuándo fue esto?-se preguntó en un murmullo el reploid del sable- ¿Antes de la Guerra contra la Repliforce?...

-¿Guerra contra la Repliforce?-preguntó extrañado el espíritu

-Sí… Fue un ejército de reploids que fueron calificados de mavericks -contestó Zero- Es cierto,…tu ya habías muerto para cuando el ejército se formó.

El chico fantasma puso mala cara, pero su rostro se iluminó al ver a alguien

¡Hey! ¿Quién es esa chica?-exclamó señalándola.

Zero se fijó en la persona que señalaba Middy. No podía creerlo, tenía la posibilidad de verla otra vez aunque fuera por unos minutos.

-Iris…

-¿Iris?...es un lindo nombre-comentó el fantasmita.

La joven reploid estaba parada al principio del pasillo un tanto sonrojada y jugando un poco con sus dedos, mirando en dirección hacia el Zero que veían.

-¡Rayos!, en estos tiempos ya morí-se quejó el espíritu de Middy.

-¡Iris!- Zero no pudo resistirse a llamar a la reploid ignorando la queja de su acompañante

La chica ni siquiera volteó hacia su dirección.

-¿¡Qué pasa?-dijo irritado el de rojo-¿¡Iris, acaso… no me oyes?

-Zero… ¿Te gusta ser repetitivo, no?...ya te dije que yo solo te muestro las sombras de tu pasado, nadie aquí nos podrá ver ni oír…-

Ambos observadores dirigieron su vista hacia la escena que tenía al frente suyo.

_-¿Zero?-llamó la joven al reploid de rojo._

_-¿Hm?... ¿Que deseas, Iris?-_

_-Ehh…-la castaña bajó la mirada-creí que podrías bajar conmigo… a la fiesta que hay en la Sala Principal…-_

_-No-respondió el rubio_

_-¡P-pero es Navidad, no es para que te quedes solo aquí, en esta época todos necesitamos estar juntos, por favor ven conmigo!-pidió levantando nuevamente la mirada._

_Unos minutos en silencio. Iris se entristeció, empezando a tomar su silencio como una respuesta negativa pero antes que lograra dar vuelta…_

_-Está bien, iré contigo Iris-_

_-¡Sí!-la castaña se alegró por la respuesta del rubio_

_El reploid rojo sonrió y le ofreció su brazo a la chica que tenía al frente, con una mirada una tanto juguetona haciendo sonrojar a Iris._

_-G-gracias, Zero- dijo la avergonzada reploid aceptando el brazo del chico._

_Los jóvenes reploids avanzaron riéndose con destino a la Sala Principal de la Base Hunter._

-¡Valla! Si que eras diferente, al menos te reías. -comentó divertido el espíritu.

-Sí…en estos tiempos solo ella lograba alegrarme en esas fechas, ya ni siquiera X podía llevarme a la celebración… - murmuró Zero.

-Y al parecer le gustabas mucho- sonrió pícaramente el joven espíritu.

El rostro de amigo del sable se tornó del mismo color de su armadura.

-¡No digas eso, Middy!-gritó molesto

-¿Por qué?-

El reploid bajó la mirada, haciendo notar que no quería hablar del tema. Pero el chico fantasma volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué…qué pasó después?-

-Murió…

-¿¡Qué?, ¿C-cómo?-se sorprendió Middy.

-Yo la maté…-susurró en respuesta.

El fantasma iba a decir algo más pero prefirió callar. Zero permaneció con los ojos cerrados recordando los sucesos. Todavía recordaba las palabras de la castaña antes que muriera en sus brazos, como gritó que ya no tenía motivos para luchar…

-Lo siento…-

-Llévame a la Base…-susurró el reploid.

-Pero si estamos en la Base Hunter…-respondió riendo levemente.

-¡No juegues! , ¡Llévame a la verdadera Base, Middy!-exclamó molesto Zero-¡Deja de mostrarme estas cosas!, ¡Ya no me muestres más!-

-Como quieras…adiós, Zero…-

Todo su alrededor resplandeció y en un parpadeo apareció nuevamente en su habitación.

-Extraño… se supone que pasaríamos por ese túnel ¿no?-preguntó Zero, un poco irritado aún.

Al voltear no vio a nadie, por un momento supuso que se había marchado, pero sacudió su cabeza al tiempo que volvía a hablar.

-Tonterías… le diré a las chicas que preparen otras cosas que no sean galletas-

Casi en seguida su mirada se entristeció, al recordar el suceso que había visto y las palabras de su querida castaña que lo hicieron bajar a esa fiesta.

**_"-¡P-pero es Navidad, no es para que te quedes solo aquí, en esta época todos necesitamos estar juntos, por favor ven conmigo!"_**

-¿Acaso Iris tenía razón?... ¿en verdad la navidad es eso?-se preguntó, pero se respondió a sí mismo-¡Claro que no!, tan solo es una forma de perder el tiempo. Me dormiré y cuando despierte esto solo habrá sido un sueño…

Se recostó en cápsula, esperando que lo que había dicho se convirtiera en realidad…

* * *

Hiyori: ¡Listo!

Marino: Valla… en el 2º capítulo no ha aparecido ni Axl, ni Alia, ni Pallete, ni Layer…

Hiyori: Sí, pero en el siguiente aparecerán, de alguna u otra forma.

Marino: Bien… ¿Quién será el próximo espíritu?... y no olviden que Hiyori espera algún review para continuar esta historia.

Hiyori: ^_^ Marino tiene razón, cuídense y no olviden los reviews.

Marino: ¡Hasta pronto! Y no crean que me olvidado del robo…

Hiyori: ¡Marino cállate! ¡Hasta luego, lectores!


	3. ¿Un cambio de opinión?

Wa!

Hiyori: Bien aquí estoy con mi tercera entrega y quiero agradecer a Dragon titanico y mi hermanito Rockman C por pasarse por mi fic y decirle al primero que consideraré su propuesta…tal vez. Ya se llevarán la sorpresita.

Marino: Y yo diré lo que me toca ¬¬ * ejem* Hiyori tiene que decir que los personajes y la trama de "Un cuento de navidad "y "Rockman X" pertenecen a Charles Dickens y Capcom respectivamente y todo aquello que aparezca en este fanfic que tenga dueño es propiedad de su autor… ¡iniciemos con este capítulo ya Hiyori!

Hiyori: Bien ¡Empecemos de una vez!

* * *

**Un cuento de navidad al estilo Megaman X**

**Cap. 3: ¿Un cambio de opinión?**

* * *

Tras la visita de nuestro amiguito Middy, un leve resplandor iluminó la habitación del reploid que dormía tranquilamente en su cápsula, pero esta vez, Zero se había asegurado de cerrar la tapa de su cápsula para que nada ni nadie interrumpiera su apacible descanso. El espíritu de turno se vio obligado a acercarse para intentar despertarlo con su brillo, más no logró su objetivo. Abrió el compartimento que cubría al rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa, disminuyendo casi totalmente su brillo.

-Hey… ¡Despierta, bella durmiente!- le gritó al oído

El inesperado e inoportuno grito hizo que el espadachín se levantara abruptamente.

-¿¡Qué… qué pasa? ¿Algún maverick?-exclamó Zero, algo alterado.

Pronto se dio cuenta de la muy tenue luz que había en su cuarto y giró rápidamente la vista hacia el lugar del que provenía. Por poco y se va de espaldas.

-¡¿M-Middy? ¿Qué no te habías ido ya?-exclamó.

Zero se fijó bien. No. No era Middy, era cierto que se parecían, pero se diferenciaban por un par de marcas en el rostro...

-¿T-Techno?-

-Sí… y no puedo creer que me confundieras con mi hermano- se cruzó de brazos- somos diferentes…-

-Pero por algo son gemelos ¿no? -_-U-

-Bien… *ejem* pasemos a lo importante- se paró frente al reploid de rojo- Yo seré el que te mostrará lo que sucede en esta navidad y…-

-Pero antes, déjame ver qué hora es…-

El espíritu no dejó que Zero efectuara lo dicho. Rápidamente tomó al reploid de la muñeca y ambos fueron envueltos en una brillante luz. Apareciendo en las afueras de la Base Hunter.

-¿Al menos no podrías haber terminado tu presentación?- reprochó molesto el del sable.

-No…-

-¿Pero por qué ningún espíritu me deja ver la hora?- preguntó un tanto exasperado.

-Porque Hiyori no ha pensado en una hora exacta para las apariciones de los espíritus…-

- O_oUU-

_/Hiyori: D: /_

-Bien…sigamos con el tema- el espíritu de Techno señaló a unos cuentos reploids- que te parece si vamos a ver a tus amigos.

-Bien-

Se encaminaron hasta estar detrás de los reploids.

-Sí…son X, Alia, Axl, Pallete, Layer y Signas…-comentó en un susurro Zero.

-Valla, mi hermano tenía razón al decir que había mucha gente nueva…- dijo el espíritu de Techno, divertido.

-Sí, de ellos tan solo conoces a X… las chicas son navegadoras, el pelirrojo es un hunter que se unió a nosotros hace algún tiempo y el alto, es el Comandante de la Base-explicó el reploid rojo a su acompañante, este solo asintió en respuesta.- Lo que me extraña son los disfraces que llevan…son ridículos, parecen unos duendes…y X ¿Qué hace vestido de Santa?-

Zero se acercó velozmente a Axl y Pallete que iban delante, consiente que no lo podrían ver ni oír y no notó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos. Regresó su vista al resto de sus amigos; Alia y X hablaban entre ellos, riendo un poco, pero antes que pudiera ir a escuchar el fantasma de turno lo llamó.

-¿Sabes a dónde van?-

El reploid negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces avancemos las cosas- dijo Techno jalando a Zero y desvaneciéndose en un brillo.

Reaparecieron en un salón amplio y decorado, con un árbol en el centro y muchos niños alrededor de él, que aparentaban tener edades de entre los 7 y 11 años. Al acercarse vieron a los mismos reploids de antes tratando de poner orden a excepción de Signas que conversaba con un humano adulto. X estaba siendo protegido por sus amigos ya que los niños pretendían subírsele encima por la bolsa que llevaba.

_-¡Cálmense chicos!- gritaba Alia._

_-Quédense tranquilos-secundó Layer._

_-¡Siéntense!-gritó Pallete_

_-Espera Pallete, hay que usar psicología infantil-dijo un divertido Axl en el oído de la rubia._

_-¡Chicos, si se sientan les daremos dulces además de los regalos!- exclamó el pelirrojo._

_Todos los niños se quedaron estáticos, los reploids miraron a Axl de manera expectativa e inesperadamente los pequeños se sentaron sonriendo totalmente calladitos._

_-La verdad no creía que lo lograrías Axl-rió nerviosa Pallete._

_-Bien chicos, permanezcan así…-dijo Alia jalando a X- y así Santa les dará sus regalitos._

_-Chicos, fórmense en dos filas- indicó Layer haciendo el ademán con sus manos._

_Los pequeños obedecieron formando las filas, una de niños y otra de niñas._

_Pallete avanzó a la fila de niños y de ella sacó a al menor de ellos, llevaba muletas y aparentaba unos 7 años._

Zero fijó su vista en el niño que cargaba Pallete, esas muletas lo hacían ver muy débil, más de lo que ya era.

-¿Dónde se supone que estamos eh?- preguntó al espíritu que estaba a su lado.

-Fíjate ahí arriba- respondió señalando una saliente en el techo del auditorio.

Zero retrocedió un poco para leer la inscripción que había allí.

-"Orfanato de Mahogany City"-leyó el pelilargo-Hm…había oído de este lugar… aquí se refugiaban los niños humanos que perdían a sus padres a causa de un guerra maverick u otras causas…-

_-¿Les parece correcto que le atendamos a Hikaru primero?-preguntó a los demás niños, Pallete._

_-Sí- contestaron a coro._

_-Bien, Hikaru- X sacó un paquete envuelto que entregó al niño- este será tu regalo de navidad._

_-Gracias "Santa"- respondió riendo feliz -y consiente que ese Santa era el legendario hunter Megaman X sacó una pequeña libretita y un lapicero-¿Me podrías dar tu autógrafo?-susurró._

_X sonrío amablemente con una gotita en la nuca al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, tomando los objetos que le daba el niño, haciendo lo que le pedía. Pallete lo dejó en el suelo y el niño caminó hacia donde estaba._

Zero se precipitó abruptamente hacia las escaleras. Techno apenas reaccionó para seguir al chico del sable, subió por los escalones tratando de alcanzarlo. Llegó hasta un cuarto piso y se preparó para reprenderlo pero se sorprendió al ver el por qué de la conducta del joven rubio.

-¿M-mavericks?-tartamudeó un poco sorprendido el espíritu.

-Sí. Y al parecer son de fuego…si van abajo…destruirían todo-

-Nada podemos hacer Zero, tan solo que veas lo que va a suceder-

Los mavericks tenían forma de navecitas con dos cañones a ambos lados y pequeños orificios haciendo la labor de ojos.

Esperaron unos momentos y los mavericks iniciaron su movimiento bajando por el balcón.

-Vuelan…rayos-Zero bajó rápidamente dando zancadas por las escaleras, llegando hasta el primer piso junto a Techno.

_Los mavericks se situaron tras una pared por lo que nadie fue capaz de verlo. Los niños que ya habían recibido sus obsequios se acercaron a Signas y preguntaron por el arma que tenía en su cintura._

_-Niños, este es un sable y no creo correcto que lo cojan- Signas se quitó el arma alejándolo de los infantes._

_En ese preciso momento a los mavericks se les ocurrió iniciar el ataque. El que se supone sería el líder lanzó una esfera de fuego inutilizando el arma del Comandante Hunter._

_-¿¡Pero qué…?-_

_Los hunters se dieron cuenta muy tarde de la presencia de los robots. Signas alejó a los niños que estaban a su alrededor hacia Alia, Pallete y Layer que apartaron a los asustados niños lo más lejos posible de los inoportunos visitantes, al momento que X y Axl resplandecían un poco al invocar sus armaduras, el comandante no podría ayudar enla batalla ya que no poseía arma alguna . Ambos muchachos desenvainaron sus armas y echaron fuego contra los mavericks que respondían el ataque con numerosas esferas envueltas en llamas. Los ataques no producían efecto y se limitaban a explotar los ataques de sus adversarios antes que alguien resultara herido, pero aquellos ataques eran demasiados y algunos caían al suelo destruyendo el lugar._

_Layer sintió que alguien debía suplir a Zero así que también invocó su armadura, arremetiendo con su espada contra una esfera que los hunters no habían logrado interceptar. Lo que sucedió impresionó a los presentes. El ataque fue direccionado hacia el autor de aquel destruyéndolo en un instante._

_-¡Layer sigue así devuelve todas las esferas que puedas!- gritó X a la joven pelipúrpura._

_La navegadora hizo lo que se le pidió devolviendo muchos ataques, pero la cantidad de mavericks también aumentaba. No entendían de dónde salían tantos._

_Un ataque se dirigió hacia el pequeño Hikaru, que al no poder avanzar con la misma rapidez que los demás se había retrasado y ahora se quedaba totalmente paralizado sin saber qué hacer ni a dónde correr._

_-_¡Hikaru!-Zero gritó el nombre del pequeño niño de muletas ante la mirada también inquieta de su acompañante.

_Una explosión. Lo siguiente fue un grito de furia por parte de X. El hunter tomó con fuerza el sable de Layer y arremetió contra todos los reploids infectados por el virus que tenía al frente. Destruyó a muchos de ellos y los que se salvaron huyeron del lugar._

_El chico del búster regresó corriendo hacia el lugar de la explosión. Sus amigos rodeaban a la víctima de la explosión._

_-Alia…-susurró X arrodillándose al lado de la reploid._

_En efecto, la rubia navegadora estaba en el suelo herida, pero seguía consiente al parecer no le había afectado demasiado._

_-¿Hikaru está bien?- preguntó incorporándose un poco._

_-Shhh…tranquila él está bien, Alia- respondió el chico del buster._

_Hikaru estaba sentado en el suelo llorando y tenía algunas manchas de tierra en el rostro._

_-¡Discúlpenme!- exclamó entre llantos, atrayendo la mirada de los reploids-¡Si no fuera por mi discapacidad no le hubiese sucedido esto a la señorita Alia!_

_Los hunters se miraron entre ellos y luego la regresaron sonriéndolo tiernamente._

_-Hikaru…-Axl se acercó hacia el pequeño levantándolo y posándolo en sus brazos- nadie es culpable de nada esos mavericks son bastante inoportunos, y que tengas esta discapacidad no significa que tú seas el culpable…-_

_-Pero si yo…-_

_-Hikaru, escúchame…-Alia se incorporó apoyándose en X- yo hice lo que hice porque no quiero que te pase nada, ni a ti ni a nadie de tus amiguitos- señaló a los demás pequeños que seguían agrupados sollozando un poco pero escuchando atentamente las palabras de la rubia._

_-Alia tiene razón chicos…- Pallete volteó hacia los niños. _

_-Somos hunters y…-continuó Axl._

_-No permitiremos que nadie resulte dañado- finalizó la pelipúrpura._

_Todos los presentes sonrieron ante esa verdad._

_Axl avanzó hacia el centro del lugar, estaba todo destrozado incluyendo el árbol, aún así gritó._

_-¡Es navidad, vamos a divertirnos!-_

_Hikaru, desde los brazos de Axl, exclamó un: "¡Que Dios los bendiga…a todos!"_

_Los chicos y los reploids volvieron a juntarse y Signas con el humano (que quién sabe a dónde se escondieron O_o) prendieron una radio que había allí y los presentes empezaron a bailar, excepto Alia que se sentó en una silla con X haciéndole compañía, por el efecto de sus heridas. X sacó la bolsa que había logrado salvar y los niños que no habían obtenido su obsequio se le acercaron muy sonrientes._

_-¡Bien!, formen sus dos filitas y se los entregaré- dijo el chico de azul._

_Alia sonrió ante la asistencia del hunter con los niños al tiempo que comentaba._

_-Parece que te gustan mucho los niños, X-_

_El hunter de armadura azul se sonrojó un poco por el comentario al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza y le entregaba un paquete a una niña acompañando la entrega con palabras dulces._

-Parece que a tu amiga le gusta tu amigo X- rió un poco el espíritu que, junto a Zero había observado todo lo anterior.

-Sí, así parece pero nunca se deciden a declararse…jeje- contestó el chico rubio con una sonrisa, pero se puso serio- Si yo hubiera estado aquí Alia no hubiese sido dañada y le hubiese ahorrado muchos problemas a todos.

-Zero,… ¿Acaso estás cambiando de opinión?-

En un primer momento, el chico del sable no entendió la pregunta, pero en cuanto la captó bajó la mirada debatiendo en su mente si Techno tenía razón o no.

-¡Claro que no!- levantó la vista de nuevo- es solo que… digo que si HUBIESE estado yo aquí no… habría pasado… nada-

_-_Hmm, es lo que veo, por cierto… Feliz navidad Zero…- dijo el espíritu.

El sonido de campanas se escucharon a lo lejos. Los reploids y niños comenzaron a abrazarse . Zero dirigió su vista al lugar de donde provenía el sonido y en el momento que parpadeó se encontró de nuevo en su habitación.

-¿Techno?-

Nadie respondió. Bajó su vista recordando lo que había visto especialmente al pequeño niño Hikaru.

**_"-¡Que Dios los bendiga… a todos!"_**

**_-_**A todos… menos a mí- susurró tristemente el reploid mientras ingresaba en su cápsula en la espera del tercer y último espíritu…

* * *

Hiyori: Bien creo que este fue muy largo… jeje.

Marino: Sí y si no te controlas aburrirás mucho ¬¬

Hiyori : Bien haremos esto cortito…¡Dejen reviews y hasta luego lectores!

Marino: ¿Quién será el próximo espíritu? Sólo dejen reviews y Hiyori continuará la historia ¡Hasta pronto!.


	4. Un Giro Total

Wa!

Hiyori: ¡Bien! Aquí con mi cuarta y penúltima entrega. En el capi anterior no dije mucho por falta de tiempo ^^U a razón de que...

Marino: ^^ Tuvo que adornar el árbol navideño y decorar la casa.

Hiyori: Sí… y ¿te parece si dices el Disclaimer, Marino? ^_^

Marino: n_n* ejem* Hiyori tiene que decir que los personajes y la trama de "Un cuento de navidad "y "Rockman X" pertenecen a Charles Dickens y Capcom respectivamente y todo aquello que aparezca en este fanfic que tenga dueño es propiedad de su autor… Creo que estamos muy felices…

Hiyori: Sí y pienso que es porque ya se acerca navidad; no lo sé… pero… ¡Empecemos el cuarto capítulo!

* * *

**Un cuento de navidad al estilo Megaman X**

**Cap. 4: Un Giro Total**

* * *

Ya no se sentía con ánimos de dormir. Tan solo estaba ahí recostado meditando las cosas que había visto, olvidándose también del reloj que tanto quería ver….

**_…"-¡P-pero es Navidad, no es para que te quedes solo aquí, en esta época todos necesitamos estar juntos, por favor ven conmigo!"…_**

**_…"-¡Que Dios los bendiga… a todos!"…_**

Recordaba esas frases. Ambas se habían quedado grabadas en su mente y no entendía el por qué. La imagen del pequeño Hikaru a punto de ser impactado por esa esfera de fuego insistía en quedarse grabada en su memoria. No sabía la razón, pero había sentido la necesidad de haber ido corriendo y protegerlo de aquella esfera de fuego en lugar de que Alia se hubiese expuesto a ser dañada con tal de que Hikaru no resultara herido.

En esos pensamientos estaba el ojiazul cuando una neblina inundó la habitación. Cuando se desvaneció, se decidió a levantarse de la cápsula; lo que vio no se parecía a ninguno de los espíritus que le habían venido a visitar. Llevaba una túnica negra que lo cubría de pies a cabeza y tan solo se divisaban sus ojos, como una pequeña lucecita en la obscuridad.

-Y bien… ¿Tú que me mostrarás?-preguntó Zero.

-…-

-¿Vas a hablar?-

El espíritu no dio señales de abrir la boca para decir algo.

-Bien… entonces muéstrame lo que tienes que mostrarme- dijo resignado a no recibir respuesta.

Una neblina aún más espesa que la anterior cubrió el lugar, haciendo que la habitación desapareciera de la vista de ambos.

Cuando se esfumó la neblina, Zero pudo ver a sus amigos sentado conversando en la Sala Principal. Como las fechas anteriores, esta Sala estaba decorada, más no parecía haber sido adornada con mucho ánimo…

_-X…¿ Seguro que este año no podremos ir al orfanato?- preguntó tristemente Alia._

_-Bueno…-_

_-¡Ya no tiene sentido ir Alia!- exclamó algo alterado el reploid de las pistolas- él y muchos de los niños ya no están…esos mavericks son culpables de todo…-_

-¿¡Qué?- exclamó sorprendido el reploid de rojo al escuchar al chico de la cicatriz.

-_Axl, al menos… al menos podríamos llevar un poco de alegría a los niños que quedan…-sugirió la rubia más pequeña._

_-¡No!...Hikaru era el más débil, pero era al que más apreciaba yo…¡Hasta ahora no me creo que esos mavericks lo hayan asesinado… a él así como a los demás niños._

_Los demás reploids escuchaban tristes al reploid de azul marino._

_-_No entiendo nada… ¿Qué pasa aquí?- le preguntó al espíritu que tenía al lado.

Antes que el espíritu dijera algo (cosa que no iba a hacer), el chico pelirrojo volvió a hablar.

-_Esos mavericks…se escaparon y regresaron después… si hubiésemos podido derrotarlos en esa navidad, si tan solo nos hubiésemos esforzado un poco más- una lágrima se escurrió por la mejilla del joven reploid._

_-Axl…-susurró Pallete._

_-Sus armas no tenían efecto, no es tu culpa Axl-habló la pelipúrpura – yo soy quien debí esforzarme más…_

-No… yo soy quien debía haber ido con ustedes…-susurró Zero.

El espíritu que estaba al lado suyo señaló hacia un pasillo y el espadachín dirigió su vista hacia el lugar.

_-¿Qué les sucede eh?- preguntó el rubio desde el balcón donde estaba._

_Axl se secó rápidamente las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos antes que el chico del sable lo viera._

_-N-nada, es solo que…-Alia intentó explicar._

_-No nos pasa nada Zero-dijo X- es solo que hace algún tiempo unos mavericks casi destruyen el orfanato de la ciudad y…_

_-¿Y eso qué?, todos los días vemos como los mavericks destruyen cada centímetro de la ciudad… un edificio más no importa nada._

_-_No… no puede ser que yo haya dicho eso…- dijo el reploid ojiazul en un murmullo.

_-¡Zero! No digas eso, se supone que para eso somos hunters, para detener a los mavericks y evitar los desastres que cometen- Axl empezó a sollozar un poco._

_-¡Deja de llorar Axl!, ¡Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado a que los mavericks destruyan cada centímetro de esta ciudad, que eliminen a personas inocentes!- exclamó el espadachín rubio._

_Los reploids escuchaban atónitos y algo molestos las palabras del chico ojiazul._

_-Zero, los mavericks no son los únicos que eliminan a personas inocentes…-dijo X con rudeza en sus palabras, poniéndose frente a su amigo._

_El chico del sable dio vuelta apretando los puños._

_-¡No tienes porque decir nada X! ¡Tú sabes que no quise que _**ella**_ acabara así!-_

_-Sí…pero la muerte de _**ella **_fue la que te cambió así-_

_-¿"Ella"?-preguntó Layer- ¿Quién ella?_

_Zero no dijo nada más, simplemente se alejó del grupo hasta perderse de la vista de todos._

_-¡Hm!- X habló aún un poco irritado, luego dio vuelta hacia el grupo- supongo que les debo a ustedes una explicación…_

_Los demás reploids prestaron atención a las palabras que el chico azul diría._

_-Bien…supongo que Alia habrá escuchado un poco de esto…Hace un buen tiempo hubo una chica en la Base Hunter…Iris, ella y Zero… llevaban una buena relación, pero después de una pelea de Zero contra el hermano de Iris, el Coronel, en la que Zero lo eliminó, ella se llenó de ira y fue a pelear con él. A Zero no le quedó más que…eliminarla-._

_Los reploids que escuchaban abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos._

_-Y-siguió X- tras la muerte de ella Zero dejó de venir a las fiestas, a TODAS las fiestas incluidas las de la navidad…-_

_Layer lucía un poco consternada, más que todos los que escuchaban, pero solo una pregunta rondaba en la mente de los reploids._

_-¿Zero se llevaba "bien" con una chica?- soltó la pregunta Axl_

_- Sí y al parecer la muerte de ella la afectó demasiado, pero ello no justifica que hable de esa forma- dijo X con un poco de resentimiento en su voz._

_-Bueno, pero eso no dice nada… este año no iremos al orfanato… fin del tema- dijo Axl, alejándose del grupo._

_-Axl, espera…-Pallete trató de detenerlo._

_-Déjalo Pallete, necesita tiempo- dijo X deteniéndola- al igual que a Zero, necesita tiempo para recuperarse de la muerte de un ser querido… esperemos que no termine como él…-_

_Los hunters se quedaron un momento ahí, antes de ir a ayudar a los demás reploids a terminar de decorar la Base Hunter._

-No… Todo esto es por mi culpa…Si yo hubiera ido con ellos…Hikaru y los demás niños no…hubieran muerto…- dijo Zero retrocediendo unos pasos al ver a sus amigos retirarse.

-¿¡No vas a decir nada!- le preguntó al espíritu que no se había inmutado al ver lo sucedido.

Recibió tan solo una negación con la cabeza como respuesta.

-Dime… ¿Hay alguna forma de evitar esto? … Sé que hay una forma… Yo…yo cambiaré mi forma de ser si esa es la manera…T-tengo que evitar que esto suceda…por favor dime…-

El espíritu asintió con la cabeza.

-Y-yo cambiaré, dame esa oportunidad, por favor- Zero dio vuelta en dirección hacia la Sala Principal- Cambiaré y evitaré que esto suceda con el orfanato de Mahogany City…sí…-

La neblina producida por el espíritu de turno apareció. El encapuchado entreabrió sus labios.

-Sabía que lo harías…Feliz Navidad…hermano…-

Esa voz…le resultaba familiar… ¿acaso?...

-¿Bass?-

Al momento de regresar la mirada se encontró nuevamente en su habitación.

-Valla- miró hacia el reloj de la pared- ¿10 de la noche?, me visitaron en unas pocas horas- sonrió agachando la mirada susurrando-gracias por darme esta oportunidad…-

Estaba a punto de salir de su cuarto cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Zero…

-Esa voz… ¿¡I-I-Iris!-

-Sí, me alegro que hayas cambiado de parecer Zero…me permitieron venir a visitarte un momento, pero creo que regreso más tarde ...sé que estás apurado en ir con tus amigos.. -dijo la castaña-... Además yo siempre supe que tomarías la decisión de cambiar de parecer a cerca de la navidad…-

-No sabes lo mucho que cambié después de lo que te hice…-

-Sí y tienes la oportunidad de cambiar... sé que la utilizarás…-

- Sí, la utilizaré... y...lo siento mucho, Iris, yo no quise…-

-Lo sé Zero, no te culpo por lo que me pasó- el espíritu de Iris se acercó a Zero levantando levemente su mano- nos veremos después…-

-Iris…- Zero respondió la acción de ella emparejando su mano a la de la chica al tiempo que se desvanecía-… nos veremos después-

Zero dio vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección a la Sala Principal.

- "¡Cielos!, están punto de irse… ¡debo apresurarme!"-

* * *

Hiyori: Bien, acá mi penúltima y cuarta entrega.

Marino: La próxima viene ya muy cerca.

Hiyori: Dragon titánico…gracias por tu sugerencia… y Fairy S., Iris. receptor gracias por sus reviews…¡Nos veremos muy pronto lectores! ¡Me tengo que ir ya!

Marino: ¡Hasta pronto, lectores!


	5. Una Feliz Navidad

Wa!

Hiyori: *comiendo galleta* Bueno, hoy mi primer fanfic llega a su fin con mi última entrega *snif* los voy a extrañar…

Marino: Cálmate, *comiendo galletita* Si vas a publicar otro fic…

Hiyori: *Se recupera*¡Sí! Y quiero hacer unos agradecimientos finales a Silerius, Fairy S. Iris. receptor; Hijirai (Gracias por tus galletitas ^_^); Dragon titánico, (no me puedo creer que alguien me hay puesto entre sus favoritos… ¡Gracias!); mi hermano Rockman C; y en general…A todos por leer mi fic *-*.

Marino: *Termina de comer* Esta galleta estuvo muy rica *-*, y bueno…yo digo mi parte… Hiyori tiene que decir que los personajes y la trama de "Un cuento de navidad "y "Rockman X" pertenecen a Charles Dickens y Capcom respectivamente y todo aquello que aparezca en este fanfic que tenga dueño es propiedad de su autor… ¡Me canso de este Disclaimer!.

Hiyori: Sí y ahora… ¡El último capítulo!

**

* * *

**

****

Un cuento de Navidad al estilo Megaman X

Cap. 5 : Una Feliz Navidad

* * *

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo X, con su bolsa en la mano (recordemos que él y sus amigos van disfrazados).

-¡Vamos!-dijeron a coro todos los demás, incluso Signas.

-¿A dónde van?-preguntó alguien tras ellos.

-¿Z-Zero? Pues… vamos a…-intentó explicar X

-Hm… no hace falta que me lo digan, ya sé que van al orfanato de la ciudad Mahogany…-

Los reploids se quedaron sin aliento al escuchar las palabras del reploid del sable ¿Dónde se había enterado el lugar al que iban a ir?

-Sí… y no se pregunten de dónde los sé. Además, tengo que decirles que…Quiero ir con ustedes – dijo Zero.

Los reploids abrieron mucho los ojos, sin poder creerse que Zero, ese Zero que tenían al frente, era el mismo que hace unas horas había estado con ellos. Axl fue el primero en romper el silencio. Como todo un niño, no soportaba tener una pregunta en su cabeza.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué le has hecho a Zero?- preguntó dando vueltas alrededor de Zero mirándolo de todos lados.

A todos los presentes les salió una pequeña gotita en la nuca.

-Axl… ¡Soy yo! Así que deja de hacerte el ridículo…-exclamó irritado el ojiazul.

-Bueno, jejeje,- rió el chico de las pistolas

-¿Vamos a ir o no?- preguntó el del sable a los demás-Se va hacer tarde…-

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos chicos!- Pallete corrió en dirección a la salida de la Base Hunter.

Los reploids sonrieron y siguieron a la rubia navegadora. X se colocó al costado de Zero.

-Me alegro que hayas cambiado de opinión, Zero- susurra el reploid azul.

-Hm…-es lo único que responde

Un grito desde afuera de la Base Hunter llamó la atención de todos. Salieron rápidamente de la Base para encontrarse con Pallete deslizándose por la vereda que conecta la puerta de salida con la calle de la ciudad. Algo que empeora las cosas fue que un camión de esos que quitan la nieve se acercaba…

/Hiyori: O.O/

-¡Pallete!-

Todos los reploids suspiraron de alivio, TODOS. Pallete había estado muy cerca de ser atropellada, pero Axl había logrado cogerla por la cintura antes que saliera de la vereda y siguiera hasta la calle.

-G-gracias…Axl- dijo aún un poco asustada, Pallete.

-Cálmate…estuvo muy cerca pero ya estas a salvo-susurró Axl.

Alia fue la primera en mirar al techo del arco que estaba sobre los hunters más jóvenes, y tras una pequeña risita, le dio un codazo a X. X fijó su vista hacia donde miraba Alia.

-¡Axl, Pallete! ¡Miren arriba!- gritó X, soltando una risa.

Axl y Pallete, al igual que todos, miraron hacia donde X dijo.

Ambos jovencitos bajaron la mirada, sonrojados. Los reploids tras ellos rieron discretamente.

-¡N-no! ¿¡Quién puso ese muérdago ahí?- gritó Axl separándose de la rubia.

-N-no lo sé…P-pero…- tartamudeó Pallete.

-¡Vamos!- gritó Zero, cosa que nadie, NADIE esperaba-¡Cumplan con la tradición!-

Los adolecentes hunters se miraron sonrojados. Pallete bajó la mirada, sin saber que hacer; Axl se mordía la parte inferior del labio, algo frustrado, también sin saber qué hacer. Alguien tenía que tomar el primer paso. Y ese alguien fue…Axl.

Ambos reploids mantuvieron sus labios juntos unos cuantos segundos, a pesar de la sorpresa de Pallete, quien finalmente tuvo que corresponder el beso.

-¡Sí!- Zero murmuró un poco para sí- ya entiendo porque estaban sonrojados…-

Los reploids se separaron y Axl volteó furioso hacia sus amigos, caminando hacia ellos.

-¡¿A quién se le ocurrió poner esa cosa ahí eh?-

-Axl…no digas nada… lo único que tienes que decir es que eso te gustó…- dijo Alia guiñando un ojo.

Axl se sonrojó con violencia, iba a decir algo más pero sintió a la rubia navegadora acercarse.

-Axl…-

-..Yo…-

- …O que la que le gusta es Pallete…- susurró Layer a Alia, aunque más para sí misma riendo un poco.

-Axl…tú…-

-Pallete…-

-¡Ya párenle!- gritó un poco frustrada Alia- ¿van a hablar sí o no?-

Los jovencitos se miraron. Pallete avanzó. Esta vez sí se sorprendieron al ver a ambos en la misma escena debajo del muérdago, solo que ahora sin esa plantita. Los chicos se separaron.

-A-Axl…T-tú M-me gustas- murmuró levemente audible la pequeña.

-Pallete…tú…T-tú también…me gustas- susurró él en respuesta.

_*/Hiyori: OoO_

_Marino: O.O/*_

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos… Hasta que Zero le metió un cocacho en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-¡Hey!- Axl se quejó, volteando hacia el dueño de aquel golpe; Zero le sonreía divertido.

-Al fin te declaraste ¿no?- le dijo divertido.

Axl bajó la mirada murmurando un "sí", sonrojándose un poco y riendo levemente, Pallete hizo algo parecido.

-Parece que estamos retrasándonos un poco- dijo Signas.

-¡Cierto!, ¡vámonos ya!- Axl cogió a Pallete de la mano y caminó hacia la salida siendo seguido por los demás, ambos seguían sonrojados. Zero sintió que alguien le dirigía unas palabras.

-Buena la jugada del muérdago ¿no?...si tu no hubieras estado, no habrías pasado esto…-

Zero regresó su vista tratando de encontrar al autor de esa frase, más no lo encontró. Regresó su vista al frente, siguiendo a sus amigos. No hacía falta verlo para saber quién era, había escuchado esa voz.

-Fantasma de la navidad pasada…je-

* * *

Al llegar a la puerta del orfanato, un grupo de unos 30 niños que aparentaban edad entre los 7 y 11, salieron a recibirlos, junto a un humano adulto que comenzó a hablar con Signas.

-¡Buenos noches, Mavericks Hunters!-Saludaron ellos.

-¡Buenas noches!-respondieron los hunters.

Los pequeños se acercaron hacia "Santa" intentando alcanzar su bolsa, pero luego de examinar a los recién llegados, cambiaron de blanco y se acercaron a Zero. Rodeándolo y mirándolo con curiosidad.

Un pequeño niño se acercó al grupo, llevaba muletas, por lo que andaba más despacio.

-Hikaru…-Zero se agachó, para estar a la altura del pequeño.

-El señor Zero…¡El señor Zero sabe mi nombre!- exclamó Hikaru feliz acercándose más al reploid de rojo.

-¡Claro que lo sé!- El hunter tomó en brazos al pequeño- ¿Les parece a todos ustedes, si vamos a dentro a recibir sus regalos?-

-¡Sí!- contestaron a coro, entrando corriendo.

-Ve con ellos Hikaru- le dijo Zero bajando al niño, este asintió y fue tras los demás.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- le preguntó X.

-Hm… quizá lo presentí- respondió el rubio, dejando a X confundido.

Todos los reploids entraron, seguidos por el humano adulto, para encontrarse en un amplio salón totalmente decorado. X, Alia, Axl, Pallete, Layer y Signas, contemplaron el lugar. Zero no, porque ya la había visto antes.

Los niños se acercaron velozmente a X y trataron de subírseles encima, así que las chicas, Axl y Zero lo rodearon.

-¡Cálmense chicos!- gritaba Alia.

-¡Quédense tranquilos!-secundó Layer.

-¡Dejen tranquilo a "Santa"!- gritó Zero riendo un poco.

-¡Siéntense!-gritó Pallete

-Espera Pallete, hay que usar psicología infantil-dijo un divertido Axl en el oído de Pallete

-¡Chicos, si se sientan les daremos dulces además de los regalos!- exclamó el pelirrojo.

Todos los niños se quedaron estáticos, los reploids miraron a Axl de manera expectativa, menos el ojiazul, e inesperadamente los pequeños se sentaron sonriendo totalmente calladitos.

-La verdad no creía que lo lograrías Axl-rió nerviosa Pallete.

Zero rió un poco al ver lo ocurrido.

-Bien chicos, permanezcan así…-dijo Alia jalando a X- y así Santa les dará sus regalitos.

-Chicos, fórmense en dos filas- indicó Layer haciendo el ademán con sus manos.

Los pequeños obedecieron formando las filas, una de niños y otra de niñas.

Pallete avanzó a la fila de niños y de ella sacó a al menor de ellos, Hikaru.

-¿Les parece correcto que le atendamos a Hikaru primero?-preguntó a los demás niños, Pallete.

-Sí- contestaron a coro.

-Bien, Hikaru- X sacó un paquete envuelto que entregó al niño- este será tu regalo de navidad.

-Gracias "Santa"- respondió riendo feliz -y consiente que ese Santa era el legendario hunter Megaman X sacó una pequeña libretita y un lapicero-¿Me podrías dar tu autógrafo?-susurró.

X sonrío amablemente con una gotita en la nuca al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, tomando los objetos que le daba el niño, haciendo lo que le pedía. Pallete dejó en el suelo a Hikaru y el niño regresó a su lugar en la fila, ésta comenzó a avanzar a medida que los niños recibían sus regalos.

Zero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a los niños así, más se acordó de los mavericks. Estaban muy cerca de iniciar su ataque. Se acercó a Layer.

-Layer, ¿Has entrenado con tu sable?-

-S-sí, un poco… ¿Por qué?-

El chico del sable no respondió la pregunta, solo avanzó hacia el Comandante Hunter que estaba rodeado de algunos niños.

-Niños, este es un sable y no creo correcto que lo cojan- Signas se quitó el arma alejándolo de los infantes.

La esfera de fuego que vio con Techno se aproximó

En un rápido movimiento, Zero quitó el arma de la mano del Hunter, evitando que se destruyera.

-¡Zero!-

Los mavericks habían iniciado ya su ataque, Zero comenzó a arremeter con su sable, dejando el del Comandante en el suelo (él cual se acercó rápidamente para tomar su arma), a las maquinitas destruyendo a varias. Los demás estaban demasiado aturdidos para atacar. Las chicas reaccionaron primero, apartando a los niños lo más lejos de ahí.

-¡X! ¡Axl!, si quieren atacar, ataquen a las esferas de fuego y no a los mavericks, ¡Ellos son inmunes a sus armas!-

Los hunters ya habían invocado sus armaduras, y se habían sorprendido por lo que les dijo Zero, pero obedecieron y dispararon hacia los ataques mavericks. Layer también invocó su armadura y, al igual que Signas, atacó a los reploids infectados por el virus que tenían al frente.

Alia dirigió su vista hacia un lado y ahí vio a… ¡Hikaru! Estaba a punto de ser impactado por una esfera de fuego y al parecer no sabía a dónde correr. La chica rubia invocó su armadura, (detallito que se me olvidó en el cap. 3) y fue directo hacia el pequeño.

Todos voltearon hacia la explosión.

-Maldición… no lo pude evitar- murmuró Zero.

X gritó. Le arrebató a Layer su sable y arremetió contra todos los mavericks que tenía cerca. Los otros hunters que poseían un sable hicieron lo mismo. Acabaron con todos, cosa que en cierta forma alegró a Zero, lo alegró mucho.

El chico azul se acercó velozmente a la reploid que había caído, seguido por Zero y Signas. Estaba rodeada por Pallete y Layer.

-Alia…-susurró X arrodillándose al lado de la reploid.

-¿Hikaru está bien?- preguntó incorporándose un poco.

-Shhh…tranquila él está bien, Alia- respondió el chico del buster.

Hikaru estaba sentado en el suelo llorando y tenía algunas manchas de tierra en el rostro.

-¡Discúlpenme!- exclamó entre llantos, atrayendo la mirada de los reploids-¡Si no fuera por mi discapacidad no le hubiese sucedido esto a la señorita Alia!

Los hunters se miraron entre ellos y luego la regresaron sonriéndolo. Axl iba a avanzar, pero el espadachín se le adelantó.

-Escúchame Hikaru,- Zero lo cargó en brazos- tú no tienes porque sentirte culpable, esos mavericks son bastante inoportunos y por suerte logramos eliminarlos…pero tu discapacidad no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó-

_-_Pero si yo…-

-Hikaru, escúchame…-Alia se incorporó apoyándose en X- yo hice lo que hice porque no quiero que te pase nada, ni a ti ni a nadie de tus amiguitos- señaló a los demás pequeños que seguían agrupados sollozando un poco pero escuchando atentamente las palabras de la rubia.

-Alia tiene razón, chicos…- Pallete volteó hacia los niños.

-Somos hunters y…-continuó Axl.

-No permitiremos que nadie resulte dañado- finalizó la pelipúrpura.

Todos los presentes sonrieron ante esa verdad.

Axl avanzó hacia el centro del lugar, estaba todo algo destrozado incluyendo el árbol, aún así gritó.

-¡Es navidad, vamos a divertirnos!-

Hikaru, desde los brazos de Zero _,_exclamó un: "¡Que Dios los bendiga…a todos!"

Los chicos y los reploids se juntaron. Los primeros formaron nuevamente sus filas en espera que "Santa" les diera su regalo.

-¿Qué no se suponía que empezarían a bailar?-susurró el ojiazul para sí mismo.

_/Hiyori: Ya me estaba aburriendo de repetir lo mismo -_-U/_

Alia se sentó al lado de X, a pedido de él. Es obvio que tenía que descansar un rato.

La luz del lugar se atenuó y una música leve empezó a sonar. Se escuchaba bien y Axl jaló a Pallete al centro del lugar, empezando a bailar, ante la mirada asombrada de los demás, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la pequeña rubia.

Los niños le siguieron, tomando cada niño a una niña. Alia y X quedaron solos al dar el último regalo.

-Dijiste que no se podían declarar… tal vez si empujas un poquito...la jugada de mi hermano estuvo muy buena-

Zero escuchó esa frase en su cabeza y no se molestó en mirar hacia otro lado, para buscar al dueño de la oración. Avanzó hacia Alia y X, llevando en la mano un pequeño objeto y una mirada maliciosa en la cara.

Los dos hunters miraban tranquilamente a los niños y la más reciente pareja de la Base Hunter.

-Bailan bien… y no me creo que hayan llegado a ser pareja…- dijo Alia.

-Yo tampoco me lo puedo creer…P-pero- respondió X, sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Sí?…-

-Yo… C-creo que t-tengo que t-tengo que decirte que yo…- X suspiró profundamente- Al igual que ellos… alguien me gusta… y... –

Alia sonrió.

-Lo sé X,…A… a mí t-también- la reploid se sonrojó- y ese alguien…-

-¡No se decide a declararse!-

Ambos reploids voltearon al que interrumpió la escena.

_/Hiyori: Que creo yo, fue un tanto… -_-UU/_

-¡Z-Zero!- exclamaron ambos en coro y sonrojándose al ver a la dichosa plantita colgando de la mano de el sonriente espadachín.

-¡Vamos!, jeje…C-cumplan con la tradición- rió el ojiazul.

Alia y X se sonrojaron. Pero al igual que con Pallete y Axl, alguien cedió y ese alguien fue…Alia.

-Hm…-Zero sonrió viendo a X y Alia cumpliendo con la costumbre del beso bajo el muérdago.

-Alia tú… me gustas…- declaró el reploid azul.

-T-tú también X…- sonrió la ojiazul.

El reploid de rojo decidió dejar a sus amigos solos, así que se puso en una pared, cruzando los brazos.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo…-

-Sí, y me alegro con eso Iris…-

En efecto, entre las sombras cercanas a la pared estaba el espíritu de la castaña.

-Espero que esto continúe bien- dijo la chica.

-Sí, estoy seguro que será así.-

-…Ve a bailar con ella…-

-¿¡Qué?-

-Lo que escuchas… ¿Por qué no bailas con Layer?-preguntó Iris.

-…-

-Solo ve con ella, yo ya me voy…Algún día regresaré…-

-Nos veremos…Iris- terminó él con un deje de tristeza.

-Adiós…- se despidió ella desvaneciéndose por completo.

_/Hiyori: T.T/_

Zero se acercó a Layer.

-¿Bailas?-

-Z-Zero yo… Sí…-

Ambos reploids se adentraron en la pista de baile donde estaban los demás reploids.

-"Tranquila…nadie será capaz de reemplazarte…Iris…"-

Al parecer esta navidad estaba terminando bien…

Todos estaban felices y el pequeño Hikaru diciendo:

"¡Que Dios los bendiga…a todos!"

* * *

Hiyori: Bien…5: 52… 24 de diciembre¡ Feliz Navidad a todos…!

Marino:¡Feliz Navidad lectores!

Hiyori: Que la pasen bien y por favor…¡Lean algún fic que yo escriba!...

Marino: Dejen reviews y...

Marino y Hiyori: ¡HASTA PRONTO!

* * *

**_WARNING!_**

_Hiyori: ¡_Y para todos aquellos que querían ver más de estas parejas y a Iris viva lean mi 2º fic "¡Ya llega el 14 de febrero!"! ¿Como revivirá Iris? ¿Qué sucederá con las parejas? Leánlo ustedes mismos!

_Marino:_ ¬¬# Como siempre... muy tarde, ¡llegaste en febrero a avisar!

_Hiyori:_ ¡Cállate! ¬¬#... ^^ Sólo lean [por favor ;_;] mi continuación ^O^.


End file.
